


The All-Nighter

by remedialpotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions
Summary: When Hermione gets the idea to make her night with Ron last until morning, it makes for an interesting test of willpower. Written for the 2017 Sinfully Romione Fest on Tumblr in the Lust category.





	The All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Sinfully Romione Fest on Tumblr. Enjoy!

_Saturday, 23:07_

Their movements were slow and easy, just as the day had been. A rare weekend devoid of plans with family had meant a day to spend together, even if it only amounted to catching up on chores and a trip to the Muggle cinema. The next day promised to be more of the same, and Hermione felt quite content to pass the time until Monday morning just like this, with Ron's hand drifting up her stomach and over her satin-clad breasts. His mouth claimed hers with a warm, passionate intensity that told her he'd been thinking about this since long before they slipped between the sheets of their bed.

"Ron," she sighed as he nudged the strap of her bra over her shoulder. "I'm glad we moved in together."

"Me too, love," he hummed against the soft curve of her neck. He moved his lips down to kiss over her collarbone and wormed his hands under her back to unhook her bra. As the garment fell away from her body, Ron's attention drifted over the tops of her soft breasts, his tongue sneaking out to taste her.

"We could do this all night," said Hermione, almost instinctively rubbing her hips against his.

"Yeah, we could."

Ron swirled a tongue over her nipple and gave it a soft kiss before repeating the process on the other side. Though he was now digging firmly into her thigh, he seemed content to take his time, lavishing wet kisses on every inch of her skin. As his mouth worked at her chest, his hands roamed down her torso and inside her knickers, gradually inching them over her hips. Hermione kicked them away as Ron settled onto her, their lips meeting anxiously. She had long ago rid him of his pants and he now bumped dangerously against her folds, teasing her with every move he made.

"I have an idea," Hermione said around a kiss, feeling the familiar ache between her legs, the desire to be filled.

"Okay," he nodded hastily, his face slightly flushed with eagerness for her. "Can it wait until we're done though?"

"It's about this," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh." He looked down at her, puzzled. "What is it, then?"

"Well, I saw an article once about how you can - well, you do some things together, like we are now, but you don't allow yourself or the other person to..." She blushed. "To come. Until morning."

"But... why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The anticipation! And we can do everything else, we just can't-"

"That sounds a bit miserable."

"But once it's morning, it'll be brilliant. And any time we wake up during the night, we can..." Her hands drifted down his back and over his bum. "Touch each other, or kiss, or do anything else we want."

"Okay," he agreed suddenly. "Okay, let's do it. I know you'll cave before I do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I suppose so," Ron said, kissing her chastely on the forehead and rolling to his side of the bed. "Goodnight, Hermione."

_Sunday, 00:16_

Lying in bed next to his naked girlfriend while she slept peacefully had quickly grown tiresome. He supposed he could understand the point of this little activity, because he had no doubt that it would be truly explosive once they let themselves go, but it was already pretty fantastic the usual way. And she had said they could do everything but bring each other to completion, so he felt confident that if they really got going on something, she'd throw this barmy idea to the wind.

He lifted the bedspread to look at her. Merlin, she was gorgeous, sprawled on her back so he had a clear view of her supple breasts, her smooth stomach, the neat patch of dark hair between her thighs which led to...

Rolling onto his side, Ron pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, then her lips.

"Hi," she breathed, eyes still closed as her arms wound around his neck.

"Hey." He felt a great rush of affection for her come over him as she connected their lips again, her mouth warm and slow against his. Given the way things had ended earlier, he wasn't surprised to feel himself already stiffening, but still he dropped one last kiss on her lips and commenced his descent down her body, stopping to close his mouth over one of her nipples.

"Ron," she whispered, threading her fingers into his hair.

"Should I stop?"

"Hmm," she sighed, arching her back in a catlike stretch. "No."

So he continued to kiss down her stomach, moving slowly as she toyed with his hair like she so often did. His mouth moved below her navel and then he nudged her legs apart, kissing the inside of her thigh. She was already soaking wet, he learned as he slid his tongue over her center. The familiar taste of her had him thinking that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he caved on this rather than waiting six hours until dawn, but Hermione was nothing if not determined, and he had a sense that she intended to see this through.

"Mmm," she moaned, angling her hips into his face. "That's... so good..."

Ron lifted his head to see her reaction, but she didn't use her hands to press him back toward her the way she usually did when he would pause during this activity. She was sticking to the plan. She was waiting until morning.

Crawling back up her body, he dropped a light kiss on her neck and then turned onto his back.

"Love you," she mumbled, shifting onto her stomach.

"Love you too."

_Sunday, 01:58_

Hermione could not believe he thought she would cave first. It had been her idea in the first place, and the goal wasn't to torture each other. It was simply to prolong the experience, to spend the night in a blurry haze of sleep and desire, to feel more satisfied than ever when they finally gave in. She was sure that he'd understand once morning arrived.

The problem was that he was, through no fault of his own, irresistible to her under normal circumstances. Even lying there, asleep, breathing in that rasping, noisy way that he tended to do when he was on his back, she couldn't help but admire him. She ran her hand over the scar on his shoulder, the result of a brutal Splinching and less-than-expert healing, feeling his firm muscles beneath her fingertips. Two years as an Auror had built his muscle up somewhat, but he would always be lanky and she loved it. It was him, and she loved everything about him. And when she finally got to express that come dawn, it would be entirely worth the wait.

Hermione moved her hand down over his bare chest, letting her nails graze over him the way she knew he liked, and his eyelids fluttered. Placing another hand on his chest, she tilted her face up and touched her lips to his. It was actually nice, this little game or whatever it was they were playing. She liked being able to wake up and kiss him if she fancied it - not that she ever expected him to mind, but she knew that they'd likely get carried away, and they were adults who usually had work in the morning and had to be responsible.

But now, she slid her body on top of his, making his eyes pop open. "Come here," he murmured, using a hand behind her head to pull her down for a languorous kiss. "Hermione..."

"Yes?" she asked playfully, her legs falling to either side of his torso.

"I want you," he said in a low voice as he smoothed his hands along her waist. Inching back a bit, Hermione began to roll her hips against his so that her heat just barely touched his length.

In one swift motion, he flipped her onto her back, their bodies bouncing on the mattress. The impulse to open up her legs was too insistent to ignore, and just as he had hours ago, Ron pressed the tip of himself between her thighs.

"Just for a second," he implored her, laying sloppy kisses on her neck. "We don't have to... finish..."

"I think," she laughed, "that we might not be able to stop once we start."

"Would that be the worst thing?"

"Are you caving, Ron Weasley?" she teased him, and immediately his hips angled away from hers.

"No," he denied, "absolutely not. See you in-" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "four hours."

_Sunday, 4:13_

Him and his stupid male pride. He knew he could have enjoyed a nice middle-of-the-night shag if he had just admitted that he was more than ready to end this whole thing. He could have said 'yes, Hermione, I'm caving, prepare to be ravished' and he'd probably be fast asleep in a post-coital afterglow, their limbs still tangled up together. Instead, he had managed a bit of restless sleep, but mostly all he could think of was what he wanted to do to her, and what he wanted done to him.

Of course, there was always the chance that even though he had caved, she would not have done, and he'd still be in this predicament. He glanced out the window at the pitch-black sky and cursed the sun for taking its sweet time to rise. If only Hermione had wanted to do this in June, he could probably make the argument that night never officially fell at the summer solstice because Great Britain was so far north.

In any case, he could still cuddle up to her. She always liked sleeping wrapped up in his arms, and her soft warmth might calm him enough to sleep until morning, so he scooted closer and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her back against his chest. In this position, he was met with a faceful of fluffy brown hair, but he nudged it out of the way and kissed the nape of her neck.

Was this somehow his doing? She had said something along the lines of 'we can do this all night' and he had agreed, but he had thought she meant shagging multiple times, not stretching one encounter out until morning. In the week since they had moved into this flat, they had delighted in christening every room. Now she had dreamed up this idea, and he knew she was probably right and it would all be fantastic soon enough, but he was never the most patient person.

Ron's hand was lying across her stomach, and he drifted it upwards, drawing a faint circle around one of her breasts and then cupping it with his palm. As he did, she pressed her backside into him, making him immediately harden at the sensation. He drew his fingers down her torso then, seeking out the silky warmth beneath her legs. She felt so, so ready for him as he lazily caressed her folds, using some of her moisture to rub her bundle of nerves. She ground into him again and he decided that he wasn't sure why he had tried to cling to some semblance of pride at all. This was Hermione. She knew him better than he knew himself. She had to have known he wouldn't make it.

"You awake?" Ron whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." A throaty sigh escaped from her lips as he dipped a finger inside of her. "Are you caving this time?"

She wanted him to cave, he realized with a start. She wanted him to admit how impatient he was.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he countered. "So that you'll have won?"

"It's not a competition, Ron," she chided him. "We're both supposed to enjoy it."

And of course he did enjoy all the things they had done that evening, but there was one big glaring omission in his mind. This was a different sort of longing than what he had experienced when they had spent months apart during her final year at Hogwarts. Back then, she had been hundreds of miles away, but tonight she was right here in the bed with him.

Hermione shifted in his embrace so that she faced him and pressed a kiss onto his chest.

"I kind of like this," she admitted, her arms around his neck. "I mean, I want to - you know - I'm looking forward to it. But I like this too, just being close to you, touching you."

"You can touch me any time you want," Ron assured her with a little laugh.

"I know, but it's different. Sometimes I wake up at night and I want to kiss you just for a second-"

"So do that," he said, incredulous that she would feel she had to hold back.

"But it seems silly to wake you up in the middle of the night-"

"It's not," he said gently, his face turning pink. "I would actually love it."

"Okay, good. Then I will."

"Yeah? Like this?" he mumbled, catching her lips with his, trying to use the contact to convey to her how madly in love he was, how she was everything, how he would always put her first.

"Mhmm," she sighed, her fingers twisting into his hair.

"You know, it's almost dawn," he commented when they broke apart several moments later. "Surely we're close enough-"

"Almost doesn't count."

_Sunday, 6:29_

"Good morning, love," Hermione whispered, kissing the scar on Ron's shoulder.

"Morning, you say?" he grinned at her.

"Morning."

Ron rolled on top of her and caught her lips in a slow, deep kiss, pressing as much of his body to hers as he could without crushing her. Hermione savored the weight of his body, opening her legs up to him, more than ready to be completely filled up. But Ron, despite the eagerness he had displayed all night, almost seemed satisfied just to kiss her, to feel their lips move together and their tongues slipping and sliding.

Her fingertips dug into the small of his back, giving him a well-practiced signal, but he shook his head and relocated his lips to her neck.

"All in good time," he said, kissing down to the valley between her breasts. Her breathing sped up as his lips traveled down the length of her body and then returned to where they had been several hours before. Hermione kicked away the bedsheets, allowing cool air to flow over her flushed skin, as Ron positioned his face between her thighs.

At first, his tongue was soft and slow, lapping up the wetness that had gathered after a night of arousal. Letting out a long, breathy moan, Hermione sank back into the mattress and widened her legs.

"Don't stop," she gasped as he worked at her swollen, aching flesh, licking and sucking and flicking his tongue over all of the places he knew made her sweat.

"Wasn't planning to," he said as he plunged two fingers deep inside and began to methodically pump them in and out.

Her legs trembled and her hips started to angle into his face, a sure sign he was pushing her closer to the edge. It gave him a bit of a thrill to know that he was the only one who got to see her losing control, and even better, he was the reason for her undoing. A tingle raced up her spine, making her back arch.

"Oh, Ron, there," she moaned, fingers twisting around the sheets. "Right there... yes!"

Legs shaking violently, her walls clamped around his fingers, but he didn't let up, instead still licking at her with reckless enthusiasm so that her release folded in on itself, multiplying and growing in strength.

Hermione felt like her whole body was crackling as Ron withdrew his fingers and wiped his mouth on a corner of the comforter. Crawling up her body, kissing the pinkened skin as he went, Ron positioned himself at her entrance, but then paused.

"You alright?" he asked, kissing her neck soothingly. Her body still trembled and sometimes she was rather sensitive following such an act, so he was careful not to just go driving inside of her.

"Yes, that was..." She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his tip just between her folds. "Amazing."

Her heels pushed into his back so he sank inside, eliciting a soft sigh and a shudder from her still-tingling body. She buried her face in his neck, kissing over his skin, as he slowly thrusted into her. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him down for a soft, albeit slightly messy kiss, not minding that she could taste herself on his lips.

"Hermione," he panted against her mouth, "I love you."

"I love you," she replied as her arms wound around his neck to keep him close.

This was all she had wanted, really, out of the night. She just wanted to feel close to him, connected, completely immersed in each other. She supposed she still could have had that last night and forgone all of the antics of the past seven hours, but they appreciated it more now. There was an intensity to their movements, but no urgency; both wanted to revel in each other.

Somehow, Ron managed to slide his arms beneath Hermione's shoulders so that she was cradled against him, keeping their sweaty bodies close. Their hips crashed together, drawing out anxious, needy whimpers from Hermione's throat, and soon she was tightening around him once again and he was groaning her name into her ear. When their bodies calmed, Ron smiled gently down at her and kissed her lips.

"Didn't I tell you it would be brilliant?" said Hermione, feeling a slight loss when he pulled out and fell onto his back beside her.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed heartily. "But it always is, right? I know it is for me."

"It is for me too." Hermione rolled onto her stomach and pressed her lips to his.

"And it was sort of fun," he admitted. "You know, when it wasn't excruciating."

"I think you would have caved before me."

"Oh, I know I would have. And it would have been worth it."

_Thanks for reading! Please review :)_


End file.
